


Werewolves in the Snow. (Working Progress)

by Robert_Brookes42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, My First AO3 Post, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_Brookes42/pseuds/Robert_Brookes42
Summary: A small start to me attempting creative writing.I'd advise not to bother reading yet as the following may contain scenes of: intense boredom, lack of capable writing and general idiocy.Read at your own risk.(No time refunds)





	Werewolves in the Snow. (Working Progress)

## Werewolves in the Snow.

### Chapter One: Unpacking

The car had stopped. It hadn't broken down, it had merely had brakes applied gently by the driver at the appropriate time once it had reached its destination. The driver in question was Elliot, a tall lanky guy of 18 years, with a thin scrawny moustache and long straggly hair he was by far the least handsome of his friends who were in the car with him. Ivan, Finn, Anna and Ester were the other people crammed into Elliot's rather dilapidated Ford Mondeo. They had arrived.

It was Elliot's Dad's Sister who owned the cabin. On the edge of the forest it lay, rather picturesque, frosted with snow from the night before it was a relieving site.  
"5 more minutes in that death trap and you would've been seeing my breakfast." Finn whined as he yanked open the back door. "Well next time you can take us in your private jet" remarked Elliot who had (with the rest of them) stepped out of the car. "Calm down you two," said Ester exasperatedly "I'm freezing my tits off out here, let's just go in." And so after grapping their cases from the boot, they made there way up to the large oak door of the cabin.

Elliot scrambled in his pocket in search for the right key for several minutes, which caused Finn to have another outburst. "Move those freakishly long fingers faster won't you." Elliot wasn't fazed by Finn's comments, he had heard them plenty of times. The five friends all knew each other from College, and Elliot and Anna since Primary school. Finn had always had a 'don't care' attitude, but his friends knew his quips were never really serious. Elliot finally found the right key, rather battered and made of brass, with a C. written on it in black Sharpie, he unlocked the door.

"The power mains are in that cupboard on the left." Elliot said to Anna as she was the next to traipse in after him and Finn. "Right-O" she replied in her high squeaky voice and hopped over to the cupboard. After a couple of minutes they had got the lights on. "Now" said Ivan, who had been surprising quiet "let's get this party started" he boomed as he brought out his phone and proceeded to play 'Africa' by Toto, to which his friends groaned simultaneously. No one really knew how Ivan had tagged along on their weekend away, and most were hoping that he wasn't going to ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you've just read that. It's definitely a working progress, that I'm sure will end up being edited numerous times over.  
> But let me know what you thought of it, so I can start all over again.


End file.
